legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoyineian-Sith Empire
Do not confuse with Sith Empire from original Star Wars version "We rule the Sith. Here we will build a sovereignty of the dark side to overcome millennia of injustice. But I am the rightful ruler, for I alone possess the curiosity to translate their secrets and apply them to larger patterns of conquest. I foresee what will become a magnificent Sith Empire." The Sith Empire, also know as Sith Millenium, Sith Order, Sith Universal Order, Dark Force, Sith Council, Council of Darkness, Dark Side, Dark Empire, Sith Last Order, First Imperium, '''later the '''Old Sith Empire, was a rich, evil, tyrant, slaver, communist and powerful Dark Empire established by Dark Jedi who were banished from the Galactic Republic after their defeat at the Battle of Corbos during the Hundred-Year Darkness 545 quintillions of years ago. They are the one of the three Dark Empires on Balam Alliance alongside Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Triggers Hell and is considered the second most powerful Dark Empire in all Multi-Universes. They are the secondary antagonistic faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. They are ruled by the devilish dark emperor, Darth Hades. The Jedi exiles fled to the remote world of Korriban, where, after conquering it, they interbred with the native Sith species through the art of Sith alchemy, beginning a long period of building and expansion. The Sith Empire developed in complete isolation for two thousand years before it eventually rediscovered the Republic. Under the leadership of the Dark Lord Naga Sadow, the Empire invaded Republic space during the Great Hyperspace War, but it was defeated. The Sith Empire was believed to have been destroyed by Republic forces during the second battle of Korriban. However, the Sith Lord Darth Hades survived the destruction and led many of the remaining Sith in rebuilding the Empire in the Unknown Regions. Though the Sith Empire was defeated, it served as an example to be followed by numerous Empires of later eras, with a legacy that extended across millennia. After that, they returned 400 trillion years later with a military force so powerful and unimaginable that they completely dominated the 4th Multi-Universe, destroying and enslaving trillions of species and planets. They are considered the second most powerful villainous organization on existence. New Dark Empire Peace is a lie, there is only passion. ''Through passion, I gain strength. ''Through strength, I gain power. ''Through power, I gain victory. ''Through victory, my chains are broken. ''The Force shall free me. In the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War, the remnants of the original Sith Empire established a new Sith Empire in the galaxy's Unknown Regions under Darth Hades' command. This Empire, also known as the True Sith sect, was created after Sith survivors of Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow's disastrous campaign against the Galactic Republic fled known space to escape persecution by the Republic and its Jedi Order. Led by the Sith Lord Hades, the refugees wandered aimlessly through space in search of a new home. Twenty years after their departure from the original Empire's territory, the Sith discovered the forgotten world of Dromund Kaas and settled it to begin the process of rebuilding. During the rebuilding process, Hades proclaimed himself to be the Dark Lord of his order and Emperor of his people. Under the care of the Emperor and his Dark Council of Sith Lords, the Empire established its capital of Kaas City and began building a mighty war machine, with the intent of eventually returning to combat with the Galactic Republic once more. The Empire worked towards that goal for over one thousand years, gradually expanding and gaining more power and influence. During that time, the Sith were discovered by Jedi Knights Rev and Malak, who were forcibly turned to the dark side of the Force by the Emperor and became Sith. Although they were sent back to serve as the vanguards of the Empire's eventual invasion, they broke free from his conditioning and formed concurrently their own Sith Empire, but the Republic defeated the two and their remnant, and knowledge of the Empire remained hidden. Around 400 trillions years later, the Sith Empire—still under the command of Hades —was ready to return to the greater Multi-Universe. After covertly installing puppet governments on Republic worlds across the Outer Rim Territories, the Sith invaded Republic space in an onslaught of unrivaled proportions. Goals #To win the Great War'' #''To win the Universal War'' #''To win the Great Universal War'' #''Destroy all heroic factions'' #''Destroy the Jedi Order'' #''Overthrow Ratatoskr'' #''Wipe out Galactic Empire and Republic'' #''To start the Multi-Universal War I'' #''To destroy the Light side of the Force'' #''Kill all Jedi Masters'' #''To build a new religion'' #''Use the Dark side of the Force to transform all life on the multi-universe in Lichs'' #''To conquest the Multi-Universe '' #''Destroy all planets and universes to make the Dark Side stronger'' #''To destroy AL Team'' #''To continue their reigh of terror at 1th-5th Multi-Universe'' #''Destroy Deus.Ex.Machina Empire'' #''Destroy Triggers Hell'' #''Kill all villains, heroes and living beings who oppose them'' #''To put the entire existence under their regime'' #''To destroy all light on the Multi-Universe and cover the entire existence in darkness, fear and despair'' Sith Empire Language Voice Native voice of Sith planet and serves as the true voice of the Siths Information Sith Empire The current Sith Empire was formed from the remnants of the Original Sith Empire. This new Empire, also known as the True Sith sect, was created after Naga Sadow's disastrous campaign against the Galactic Republic in the Great Hyperspace War. The survivors fled known space to escape persecution by the Republic and its Jedi Order. After their departure from the original Empire's territory, the Sith discovered the forgotten world of Dromund Kaas and settled it to begin the process of rebuilding. Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Sith Empire has been involved in a Cold War with the weakened Galactic Republic. Over the course of the next thousand years, the Sith Empire recovered its strength. The Emperor developed a massive Imperial military, a fleet of advanced warships, and undertook dark rituals which prolonged his life and his undisputed rule. When the time for vengeance arrived, the Sith began infiltrating star systems in the Outer Rim, sowing seeds of discord and making secret deals with local criminals and warlords. With all the pieces perfectly in place, the Sith launched an enormous offensive which caught the Jedi completely off-guard. In the first wave alone, the Sith succeeded in seizing control of several star systems in the Outer Rim, destroying the Republic’s shipyards in the Sluis sector, and strangling the popular Rimma Trade Route. After the initial crush, the Emperor’s brilliant strategies continued and the brutal force of the Imperial military slammed the Republic time and time again, from the deep sinkholes of Utapau to the tall forests of Agamar. Though it seemed the Empire was capable of waging war indefinitely, the Emperor surprised the Republic yet again. While the Emperor’s Dark Council engaged Republic leaders in peace talks, several Sith Lords and an elite Imperial army sacked the Republic’s capital planet. Destroying the Jedi Temple and holding the planet hostage, the Sith left Republic leaders no choice but to surrender several outlying star systems by signing the Treaty of Coruscant. Since the treaty, the Emperor has withdrawn to pursue his own mysterious goals, deferring control to the Dark Council, and setting the stage for a brutal power struggle. In the political vacuum, the strongest and most cunning Sith and Imperial leaders are rising up to assume authority, consolidate the Empire’s dominion and crush its enemies. Old Sith Empire The true origins of the Sith remain shrouded in mystery. The Sith race was, in fact, largely unimportant until three thousand years ago, when Dark Jedi exiles arrived on Korriban and subjugated the Sith beneath their rule and their philosophy. As the years passed, the Dark Jedi intermarried with those they ruled, and within generations, the word “Sith” took on new meaning. This powerful new civilization began expanding rapidly, led by a growing population of ambitious dark Force-users. Fifteen hundred years ago, the Sith civilization’s boundaries reached the Republic, and the Great Hyperspace War began. Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow led his armies in an aggressive campaign to destroy the Galactic Republic. Though the Sith were successful at first, the Jedi Order rallied back to defeat their dark counterparts, systematically destroying the Sith civilization on Korriban. Dark Council The Dark Council is the twelve-member council that served as the ruling body of the Sith Empire for most of the history of the government. Located in the Imperial Citadel on the Sith throne world of Dromund Kass, the Dark Council would convene on matters of state and eventually run the day-to-day operations of the Sith Empire itself. Each member of the Council held the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and controlled one of the twelve Spheres of Influence within the Empire. As such, the power of Dark Council members were solely below the Sith Emperor himself. Seats on the Dark Council were dangerously contested by the Sith, with the tenure of members ranging from mere months to several decades. Imperial Diplomacy Imperial Diplomacy was an organization that served the Sith Empire during the Great Universal War. During the Great Universal War, they tried to recruit some of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, but failed miserably. Facts *The Sith Empire is rebuilt by remnants of the original Old Sith Empire *Darth Hades has lived and ruled more than 500 quintillions of years. *The Sith Imperial population is between 980 zillions+SSS, meaning they have 10 universes. *The society divided between Sith and non-Sith Members Weapons 30nkw02.jpg 1383777025_rifle1.jpg 4132499778_63140c0cd4.jpg commission_concept_art___plasma_rifle_by_torvenius-d53xgmj.jpg commission_concept_art___rocket_launcher_by_torvenius-d53xh8k.jpg ME3_Geth_Antivirus_Heavy_Weapon.png ME3_Geth_Plasma_Shotgun.png ME3_Javelin_Sniper_Rifle.png plasma_gun_by_mr_retro_man-d6ftcjp.jpg plasma_gun_concept_by_skipercze-d5zgssy.jpg QAz3fRC.jpg plasma_rifle_modification_by_darklostsoul86.jpg r20e.jpg5ffdde63-a068-4048-9d70-9e5b026c3cdfOriginal.jpg ranger_adaptable_rifle_by_shimmering_sword.jpg rifle1.jpg sci_fi_gun__sketch_by_theentity371-d4xhfs9.jpg speed_painted_sci_fi_rifle_by_torvenius.jpg viper_plasma_rifle_concept_by_llyannart-d647yiy.jpg dihMando-Rifle.jpg DihC-15s-Blaster.jpg dihgrenadeExplosives_negwt.jpg dihExcaliburDark.jpg dihBlaster_pistol_001.jpg dihBlaster-Pistol_02.jpg DIHME3_Carnifex_Heavy_Pistol.png Ground Vehicles Navy Ships Society and Culture The Imperial population are much smaller when compared to the Galactic Republic and are divided between Sith and non-Sith. This division between the ranks means that both are worlds apart and that the upper echelons of power are reserved for only Force-sensitive Sith alone who served as the elite. While this is the case, the average citizen is still quite loyal to the Empire and many aspired to become Imperial Agents who were seen as the highest achievement for non-Sith. Slavery Military The Imperial Army is the land-based military branch of the Sith Empire, inventory included generic soldiers as well as Battle Droids and Commando units. Imperial Troopers are deployed in varying numbers, from small strike-teams to entire legions in order to invade or defend territory. History After fleeing Korriban, the remainder of the Sith Empire stumbled on the jungle world of Dromund Kaas, after drifting in space for years. Once there, the first Sith Commander began a program to make a new Imperial military. He drafted all non-Sith of age into the army and established a training regiment that is still used to this day. Over the years, they carved into the jungles of Dromund Kass, fighting off its hostile beasts to make room for the Empire's new capital. After the Imperial armada was completed, the Army and Navy were eventually deployed, in what is thought to be the greatest strategic invasion in universal history, against the Galactic Republic opening the Great Universal War. A notable failure of the Army engagement was the Sith Empire's second attempt at taking Bothawui, where despite vast numbers, greater than the opposition, they failed thanks to the poor strategy of throwing their numbers at the enemy. Since the Cold War their engagements have been reduced to peace keeping, as the Treaty of Coruscant forbids Imperial and Republic engagements, despite this they remain in active duty and are still deployed against the Republic in disputed territory. Classes Bounty Hunters Bounty Hunters were mercenaries for hire who tracked down and captured or killed anyone with a price on their head, although they were also known for doing nearly anything for the right price including the protection of clients. Imperial Agents Imperial Agent is an occupation held by operatives of the Sith Empire during the time of the Great Galactic War and the following Cold War. Some of the Agents were actually Chiss members of the Empire's ally, the Chiss Ascendancy. Sith Warriors A Sith Warrior is "An unstoppable force of darkness", a name they more than lived up to in their brutal conduct. The combat specialists of the Sith Empire, Warriors served as the champions of the battlefield, entrusted with the task of destroying the Empire’s enemies and enforcing Sith domination across the galaxy. Sith Inquisitors Sith Inquisitors are a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the upper echelons and political circles. In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Warriors, Inquisitors specialized in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many would devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. Few acolytes succeeded in becoming Inquisitors. Sith Navy The Imperial Navy, is the naval branch of the Sith Empire's military. It fought against the New Republic during the Great Universal War. They utilized a large array of warships and starfighters, e.g. the Exterminatus class destroyer. Air Force existence has been briefly stated during questlines on Balmorra Territory. The domains of the Sith Empire were not strictly located within the known worlds and included planets within the Unknown Regions. These were taken by military expeditions into those unknown tracts of space and the claiming of such worlds further expanded the influence of the Empire. History After the collapse of the original Sith Empire and once the remnants lead by the Sith Emperor had settled on Dromund Kaas, their new capital, all non-Sith of age were conscripted into military service by Odile Vaiken, the first Grand Moff. One of the services created by Odile Vaiken at the order of the Dark Council was the Imperial Navy which, by Vaiken's own estimation, would take centuries to complete, long after his death. During the Great Galactic War, the Navy was utilized in many battles, most notably the Sacking of Coruscant as well as other battles such as the First Battle of Bothawui. All logos UJBHY.jpg Darth Revan's Sith Empire logo.jpg Sith_symbol_1_(Fall).png Sith_Pureblood.jpg SolitudeSithLogo.png Astrography The portion of the multi-universe that the Sith Empire ruled was known as Sith Space in a region of space surrounded by the Stygian Caldera. It contained at least 120 octillions of universes, 800 zillions of planets and galaxies, including some early Sith colonies outside of Sith Space, such as Arba, Malachor V, Tund, and Arkania. Worlds of special note in Sith Space were the capital planet of Ziost and the graveyard planet of Korriban, which was placed along the Daragon Trail route to the Deep Core. Travel between Sith Space and the New Conglomerate was known to be rare as the Sith were more concerned with making war against one another or cowing other civilizations within the interstellar neighbourhood. Enslaved Races * Amanin (Amanaman) *Anzati *Aqualish *Arachnor *Arcona *Arkanian *Askajian *Assembler *(Kud'ar Mub'at) *Bantha *Barabel *Bimm (furred) *Bimm (Near-Human) *Bith Blood *Carver *Bothan *Caamasi *Chadra-Fan *Chevin Chiss *Codru-Ji *Coway Devaronian (Devish) *Dewback *Dianoga *Dinko *Drall Dressellian *Droch *Drovian *Dug *Duros *Elom *Elomin *Energy Spider *Ewok *Exogorth *Falleen *Fia *Firrerreo *Gamorrean *Gand Gank *Givin Gotal *Gran Gundark *Gungan *Hawk-bat *H'nemthe *Ho'Din *Howlrunner *Hssiss (Dark Side Dragon) *Hutt Ishi *Tib *Ithorian *Ixll *Jawa *Jenet *Kamarian *Khommite *Kitonak *Klatooinian *Kowakian *Monkey-Lizard *Krayt Dragon *Kubaz Kurtzen *Lorrdian Massassi *Melodie Mimbanite *Mon Calamari *Mrlssi *Myneyrsh *Mynock *Neek *Neimoidian *Nerf Neti (Ryyk) *Nikto Noghri *Ortolan Oswaft *Pa'lowick Phindian *Pho Ph'eahian *Piranha-beetle *Priapulin Psadan *Pterosaur *Purella *Pydyrian *Qom *Jha and Qom *Qae *Quarren *Ranat *Rancor *Rishii *Rodian *Ronto *Ruurian *Sarlacc Allied Factions - Enslaved factions Agnese_Forces.jpg Arachnophobia_(Soul_Eater).jpg Avatar_Banner.png Cult_of_Nuke_Symbol.jpg First_Order.svg.png Genestealer-cults.png KnightsOfRen_TFA.png LegionCamp.png NightsisterLineup-TCW.jpg OrderSaintDumas.png Purplecross.jpg Seal_of_the_Holy_Vigoor_Empire.jpg The_Ancient_Demon_Kings.jpg Templar_Order_symbol.png Symbol_of_the_Altruists.jpg The_Aogiri_Tree_Insignia.jpg The_Black_Brotherhood.jpg The_Blind_Eye_Society.jpg The_Brotherhood_of_Shadow_Insignia.jpg The_Church_of_Yevon_Symbol.jpg The_Children_of_Etro.jpg The_Brotherhood_of_the_Beast_Symbol.jpg The_Cult_of_Zeref.jpg The_Deep_Ones.jpg The_Doomsday_Cults.jpg The_Esoterica.jpg Vandenreich_Symbol.jpg Unitology_001-2.jpg The_Slaves_of_the_Flame_Undying_Crest.jpg The_Order_of_Death.jpg The_Red_Dragon_Clan_Insignia.jpg The_Novus_Ordo_Europa.jpg The_Followers_of_Thanademos.jpg The_Los_Illuminados_Insignia.jpg Sith Species *''Human'' *''Cyborg'' *''Chiss'' *''Zabrak'' *''Rattataki'' *''Sith Pureblood'' *''Twi'lek'' Gallery 2ndBattleofKorribanHW.jpg Bioware_bellator.png DromundKaaswilderness.jpg ExarkunSithholocron.jpg Fall_of_Korriban_TOR.png Kaci.png LudoVsSadow.jpg Massassi_and_Kissai.jpg KresshSymbol.JPG Sith_Inquisitor_game_icon.png Sith_ISF.png SithBattlecruiser-Return.jpg Sithcode.jpg Sithcr.jpg sithEmpire_01.jpg sithEmpire_02.jpg sithEmpire_03.jpg SithMarch-TORHope.png Treaty_of_Coruscant_borders.jpg sith9.jpg sith_warrior_twin_lightsabers_by_miftyisbored-d87ygyx.jpg sith42e83dc06b6db5feace123fe11f100cb.jpg sith6eaf530cb2d7142adc7e75215daf85ef.png sith5ca8db260d83f8da2576bdf5626541b2.png sithdarth-nai-kage-star-wars-x.jpg sith_warrior_by_gary_q-d6d42x2.jpg sith458f6b3ce1a914e6f3d6d4cc5f1c0061.jpg sith_marauder_by_koc_shc.jpg sithandrea-baratelli-sith-sketches.jpg sithVestara.jpg sith_lordghj.jpg sith03de2477383a8b605d612c780792a6b4.png sithsample-9c2acf93e2972ab5cddfe9c5e3ef6a2e.jpg Sith_King_Adas.jpg sith64bc2bb787e751961c727646d0940c7d.jpg sith_lord_by_pusiaty-d49gssx.jpg Sith_Legacy.jpg sith_lustr_1_by_yenin-d7eoerj.jpg sitha92632d140359d32f25863204504aae7.jpg sithstar wars lightsabers sith work star wars the old republic coruscant darth malgus 2560x1600 w_www.wallpaperhi.com_53.jpg sithStar_Wars_Sith_Lords_Wallpaper_by_masterbarkeep.jpg sithbig_thumb_f25282524346c3df192e867b2fe9a889.jpg sith_warrior_by_romanian_dovahkiin-d6a0lob.jpg Sithfemale_sith_by_michifromkmk-d4dbfoy.jpg sithstar_wars_the_force_unleashed_ii___sith_lord_2_by_superxjoker-d8oyium (1).jpg Sith (3).jpg Videos Trivia *Their government was ultimately led by a cabal of Sith Lords with a single Dark Lord who served as ruler of his people. *The title of Dark Lord of the Sith was typically given to the individual by their deceased predecessor who manifested as a Dark Side Spirit after being interred within their tomb. *When the Sith Empire fell, refugees fled back to the worlds of Ambria, Kesh, Thule, Tund, Vjun, Yavin 4, and into the Unknown Regions. *The Sith Empire is the second most powerful Dark Empire on the multiuniverse alonside Triggers Hell and DEM Empire. *The Sith Empire destroyed 800 octillions of planets under their oppression. *They enslaved trillions of races for billions of years. *The Sith Empire body county is enough to "fill 5 universes". *The Sith Empire has bad relationships with DEM Empire and Triggers Hell. *The Sith Empire was the first Dark Empire that tried to destroy the Balam Alliance and cause a war betweent the 3 dark empires. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith Category:Force Users Category:Communists Category:Slavers Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Blood Users Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Dictators Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Balam Alliance Category:Dark Empires Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Warlocks Category:War Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Drug Dealer Category:Scary Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knight Templar Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Conspirators Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Supremacists Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Arc Villains Category:Robots Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gadgeteers Category:Magic Users Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Tech Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Social Darwinist Category:Governments Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings